


Cherished

by fio13



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Polyamory, Stretching, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fio13/pseuds/fio13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though they discussed it before, Koujaku still couldn’t help but feel nervous about the whole idea.</p>
<p>But despite his unease, he decided to trust them, surrendering himself to Aoba and Noiz’s care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceasefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/gifts).



> My friends and I organized our own small Secret Santa, and this fic is a result of it. [ This ](http://fc09.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2013/316/2/1/88a_by_quarrelsome-d6u2omi.png)was my request.
> 
> I’m so happy that I’m finally posting this fic, because I figured out who my giftee was since the very beginning and I had to stay quiet about it for more than a month sobs.
> 
> This fic is self-beta’d, because my giftee is my usual beta –sweats-. So I apologize in advance if it has any errors.
> 
> Merry Christmas bb, and I hope it meets your expectations! <333

“Didn’t know you could be such a coward, old man.”

Koujaku clicked his tongue in reaction to Noiz’s teasing, awfully smug tone, and he cursed to himself as his body reacted completely opposite of how he felt. Noiz’s heavy breathing on his right ear only increased the mixture of nervousness and arousal that now consumed him. He tried to ease his nerves as he looked at Aoba who was trying to appear as calm as possible, but little anxious twitches of his fingers as he took off his boxers and the way he slightly bit onto his bottom lip revealed that he was far from calm. The fact that Aoba worried about him so much made him feel guilty, but at the same time he also felt a bit more confident as he turned to send a cold stare to Noiz.

“Tch, quit acting so cocky, brat. Not all of us are masochistic little shits as you. It’s only natural that I’m-“

His sentence was cut short and he shuddered as Noiz threaded fingers through his hair, licking the shell of his ear at the same time.

“Hmm, you’re practically shaking. If I wasn’t amused I’d almost feel bad,” Noiz muttered, slowly tracing his fingers down Koujaku’s naked torso. His tone of voice was uncharacteristically gentle and it completely contradicted his words as he breathed them against his ear. 

“Ngh, shut up. It’s really cold, that’s all,” Koujaku grunt out in response, heart picking up speed the moment Aoba lay down next to him, occupying the left side of the bed.

“Liar. The heating is turned to maximum,“ Noiz teased, reaching down with his hand and squeezing his erection through his pants, making him gasp.

“Noiz. Cut it out,“ Aoba said with a gentle but stern tone, and Koujaku looked in time to see him glare in Noiz’s direction.

“It’s not my fault that he behaves like a virgin,” Noiz retorted, his tone light as he smirked at Aoba who still gave him a sour look. As if to emphasize his point, he pressed his body against Koujaku even closer, tongue licking up the side of his neck and causing him to shiver in spite of himself.

“That’s not the point! This is still something new-” Aoba started, but Koujaku stopped him, raising his hand to his face and tenderly caressing his cheek.

“Aoba,” he sent him a small smile, “don’t worry. I’m fine with it,“ he finished, and Aoba’s fiery gaze melted in an instant, his eyes turning a warmer shade of gold as he looked back at him. 

As much as he appreciated his concern, he felt like Aoba worried too much. Even though what they were about to do was something he has never tried before, it was still far from the first time that he was gonna be on the receiving end when it came to their sex life. They had discussed about doing this many times too. 

Now that his words calmed Aoba down a little, concern in his eyes started mixing with visible desire, reminding Koujaku how much he himself wanted to do this. 

“… fine. But if anything bothers you at all, don’t hesitate to tell us, okay?” Aoba said, worry still evident in his voice as he looked at him, and Koujaku nodded.

Aoba sighed and lovingly kissed his cheek, and as Noiz lightly nipped at his collarbone at the same time, he couldn’t help but smile. They had completely different ways of showing concern- Aoba by being extremely caring and considerate and Noiz, well, by being a complete little shit. But he trusted them both, and even though he couldn’t deny being nervous as hell, he didn’t second-guess doing this for even one second. 

“See Aoba, he doesn’t mind it when I tease him. In fact, I think he loves it,” Noiz’s low voice broke his thoughts. Koujaku moaned as he felt him press the flat of his tongue against the sensitive curve between his neck and shoulder, his tongue piercing digging into the skin. 

“Why did I even bother,“ Aoba mock sighed, and just as Noiz started trailing open-mouthed kisses up his neck, Aoba pressed his body into Koujaku’s left side, burying his head in the crook of his shoulder. The faint scent of Aoba’s hair filled his nostrils, and Koujaku was hit with a mixture of calm and excitement once again. Closing his eyes, he placed a kiss onto Aoba’s head. A second later he felt Aoba purring and hands creeping up his torso, fingertips caressing the tattoos on his chest. Just as he started to relax, sudden puffs of warm breath against his cheek made him open his eyes. 

He was met face to face with Noiz’s calm, sleepy gaze that was now filled with something Koujaku registered as uncharacteristic tenderness, at least when it came to how the brat usually looked at him. Before he could even blink, Noiz leaned forward and pressed his lips against his in a bruising kiss that was so passionate that Koujaku swore he could hear his heart skip a beat in reaction.

Seconds later, Noiz pulled away, smirking and watching him with a hint of amusement in his eyes that still couldn’t cover all the raw emotion they reflected. He heard Aoba let out a content hum in reaction to their kiss, and Koujaku sent Noiz a smile of his own, his gaze softening.

“Didn’t know you cared so much, brat. I’m almost touched.”

Noiz let his smirk grow wider, before murmuring, 

“I’m only treating you nicely because Aoba asked me to.“ His eyes still didn’t lose their playful light, but as he said this, they filled with even more warmth, making it completely obvious that that was far from the only reason he behaved like this. 

“Yeah, right,” Koujaku snorted, and Aoba chuckled, his breath warming the skin of his shoulder.

“Right,” Noiz said softly, before slamming his lips against his even harder than before, and Koujaku let out a loud moan as Noiz’s tongue quickly separated his lips and started swirling with his own. He grabbed locks of his hair as Noiz continued to devour his mouth, their kissing going from rough to gentle and then back to rough again in a matter of seconds. Aoba started kissing on his neck, tongue lapping at his skin in between the sucking motions, and Koujaku was sure that there was already a bruise starting to form there. Their kiss became more passionate with each passing second, and not being able to resist, Koujaku tugged on Noiz’s tongue piercing with his teeth, a move he used when he wanted to make Noiz submit into the kiss. The reaction he got was a hitch of breath, and then it was his turn to gasp as he felt Noiz break their kiss, grab a fistful of his hair and _pull_.

“Not tonight, old man,” Noiz murmured, his voice taking a dangerous, almost sadistic tone. A kind light in his eyes was now completely lost and replaced with an intense, promising glint, giving him goose bumps. He still didn’t want to admit it, but as much as he loved it when Noiz was submissive, he loved this harsh, dominant side of him just as much. Apparently, Aoba thought the same, because Koujaku could feel him press his erection against his thigh hard as he watched their intense exchange. 

“Koujaku…” he heard Aoba’s desperate sigh of his name, and he looked at him just in time to see Aoba lean into him, their lips meeting in a slow, passionate kiss. Aoba’s hand moved up to nuzzle his cheek as the tip of his tongue gently touched Koujaku’s. Their kiss was so much different from the one he and Noiz had exchanged earlier, but the emotion behind it was very much the same. Koujaku groaned as Aoba softly moved his mouth against his, caressing his cheek with his palm.

Suddenly, Koujaku felt Noiz’s hand slowly reach past his pants, and he couldn’t help but gasp into his and Aoba’s kiss as Noiz’s hand finally slipped into his boxers and wrapped around his now fully hard dick. Noiz’s hand was slightly colder compared to his warm, pulsating cock, but it quickly blended with the heat of his own flesh as it slowly started to move against him.

Not even a second passed as he and Aoba broke their kiss, and Noiz was already leaning across Koujaku to kiss Aoba right in front of him, propping himself with one hand against the bed and continuing to pump Koujaku’s erection with the other. Letting out a small whimper, Aoba heatedly returned Noiz’s kiss, burying his hand into his hair and closing his eyes, his cock still pressing into Koujaku’s side. Chuckling lightly, Noiz started dominating their kiss and Aoba instantly submitted into it, moaning louder than he usually did as Noiz pulled on his bottom lip before delving into his mouth with his tongue. In the faint light of his room, Koujaku could see the saliva of his boyfriends mixing as their tongues played with each other. The sight of them being so passionate towards one another made him open his mouth in awe, leaving him breathless. Noiz’s constant movements against his cock didn’t help either; the whole time he and Aoba kissed, he was pumping Koujaku’s erection with a steady rhythm, and the visual of his lovers kissing only left him in need of so much more, in need of them both. 

Sensing his inner struggle, Noiz and Aoba broke apart, and as if on cue, looked in Koujaku’s direction. His heart almost stopped as they sent him identical smirks, both of their cheeks flushed and eyes clouded with need. Before he knew it, he was leaning forward, kissing them both at the same time. He could feel as much as hear Noiz and Aoba’s moans of pleasure as they eagerly kissed him back. Growling, he grabbed at their hair and moved his tongue frantically against theirs, occasionally feeling Noiz’s tongue piercing hitting his lips and teeth as their breaths mingled in unison. 

What started as a hungry and sloppy kiss soon turned into a gentle and loving one. Aoba traced a path of the tattoo on his arm as he lightly flicked his and Noiz’s tongues with his own, and Noiz slowed the rhythm he had started on his cock as he softly kissed them back. Koujaku was left breathless and dizzy from both lack of breath and intense emotions once they all parted for air.

Before he could calm his breathing, he was being pushed down on the bed by both of them, and Noiz removed the hand from his boxers only to immediately start taking them off. Humming in approval, Koujaku lifted his hips slightly in order to help Noiz remove his boxers faster. 

Now being completely naked, he shivered slightly as his skin hit the cool air. As much as they kept the room warm, it still took him more time to get used to being naked during winter compared to the summer time. But then, Aoba placed his warm hand against his chest just as Noiz brought his mouth closer to his dick, hot breath hitting his flesh, and thanks to this he could feel himself grow hotter by the second.

Letting out a content sigh, he carded his fingers through Aoba’s hair and gave him a warm smile. Aoba sent him a smile back and then focused his attention on his chest, bringing his head down and tongue lapping at his tattoos. Koujaku couldn’t help but cry out loud as he felt Noiz take his dick into his mouth a moment later, grabbing the base of his shaft with his hand and purposely moaning against his flesh.

While Aoba proceeded to make lazy circles around his nipple with his tongue, his hand tracing the path of his tattoos, Koujaku felt Noiz starting to move his mouth up and down on his shaft. He put enough pressure against the sensitive vein of his cock with his tongue piercing to make Koujaku shudder in reaction. 

As much as their calculated movements against his body made him crazy with lust, he couldn’t help but notice that the way they treated him was a bit different, gentler than usual. Aoba kissed his scarred skin with utmost care as Noiz engulfed his hard flesh into his mouth slowly at the same time, and Koujaku was starting to feel like his body was being worshipped. 

Then, Noiz let his cock slip out of his mouth, and he gave his head a playful lick, before looking up at him and murmuring,

“Enjoying yourself, old man?”

There was a bratty smirk on those lips that now shined with saliva and Koujaku’s precum, and Koujaku clicked his tongue in mild annoyance. But what stopped him from forming a sarcastic retort was the way those bright green eyes looked at him. They were playful, but held a kind light at the same time that still shocked Koujaku every time it was directed at him. Suddenly, Aoba moaned against his chest and lovingly flicked a tongue over his nipple as Noiz reached down with his mouth and kissed the underside of his cock. Instead of saying anything, Koujaku smiled down at Noiz, feeling a sudden wave of tenderness towards them both.

Sighing, Noiz put his mouth back on his cock, keeping his sucking rhythm slow and steady as he moved his hand up and down his shaft. Closing his eyes, Koujaku let himself get lost in the feeling of his two lovers pleasuring him. He threaded his fingers through Aoba’s hair, feeling him moan against his skin in reaction.

A minute later, he was forced to open his eyes as he suddenly felt Aoba advance down with his kisses. Soon, he was kneeling down on the bed, mouth only few centimeters from Noiz who worked on Koujaku’s cock. There was a shy smile on his lips and his cheeks were tinted red as he looked up at him, and Koujaku widened his eyes in realization when Aoba moved his head even closer to his cock. Noticing him, Noiz pulled his mouth away for a brief second and glanced at Aoba, smirking when he understood what he wanted to do.

“O-oi, Aoba, you don’t have to… ah!” Koujaku started, but then he was crying out as he watched Noiz make space for Aoba and move to lick up the left side of his shaft, while Aoba started giving attention to its right side. Watching them do this simultaneously to his cock with both of their eyes looking up at him was almost enough to make him come right then and there.

They continued to trail open-mouthed kisses all over his shaft, Aoba’s slightly softer tongue being a perfect contrast to Noiz’s rougher, pierced one and making his cock strain and leak precum. Suddenly they both started to kiss their way up, until they reached the head of his cock. Koujaku could only watch in amazement as they kissed each other, their tongues meeting and managing to touch the tip of his cock at the same time.

Now Koujaku was _certain_ that they were trying to kill him.

“Ugh, you guys…!” Koujaku groaned as he watched them make out, not being sure if he was scolding them or praising them for their actions. Or both.

A few seconds later Noiz and Aoba broke their kiss and laughed at each other, their hot breaths hitting the head of Koujaku’s cock and making it twitch in anticipation.

“We should probably tone it down a bit, old man is gonna get a nosebleed and die if we keep this up,” Noiz said, only to completely contradict his words and swipe his tongue across Aoba’s ear, earning a small gasp from him.

“Noiz, I told you to stop saying things like that,” Aoba huffed, sending him a small glare that melted away the instant Noiz gave a light nip to his ear. 

“I don't think that he minds it all that much,” Noiz murmured as he started to kiss his way down Aoba’s neck, and Aoba placed his hand on Noiz’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

“As much as I appreciate the view, I will start to mind if you keep ignoring me and talking about me as if I’m not here,” Koujaku complained. He didn’t care if he sounded needy; he was so desperate for any attention from both of them at this point, and the fact that they put on a show directly above his cock didn’t help a bit.

Upon hearing his words, Noiz pulled his mouth away from Aoba’s neck and sent Koujaku a cheeky smirk.

“Glad to know that you want us that badly,” he said with a mock tone, not waiting even a second before he put his mouth on Koujaku’s cock again. For a brief moment, Aoba sent Koujaku a loving look that always melted his heart, and then he lowered his head and started trailing kisses on every part of his shaft that Noiz’s mouth missed. Then, he felt Noiz direct his kisses lower, reaching his balls. He proceeded to suck on them softly, humming against the sensitive skin, while Aoba focused his attention on the head, tongue dipping into the slit and making him jump. 

Just as he felt like them giving so much attention to his cock at the same time was beginning to be too much for him, Noiz pulled his mouth away and lifted himself a bit, reaching with his hand across the bed in order to take the lube. Aoba now took over the task of sucking him off completely.

As Noiz opened the bottle and smeared a considerable amount of liquid from it all over his hand, Koujaku felt a twinge of nervousness surge through him once again. It wasn’t like it was going to be his first time getting fingered, and even though he’d rather die than admit it, at this point he even loved the feeling of getting slowly stretched and prepared. But knowing what he was getting prepared for this time was what still made him tense up more than usual. 

Before he could panic any further though, he felt Aoba pull his mouth away from his erection and grab at his hand, giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. When he looked down, he was met with Aoba’s kind gaze.

“Don’t worry, Koujaku. We’re gonna take good care of you. Okay?”

Heart fluttering at Aoba’s words, Koujaku felt his panic gradually subside as he stared at those warm, golden orbs.

“Okay,” he murmured in reply, squeezing Aoba’s hand back and sending him a warm smile. Noiz shifted closer to Koujaku’s lower body and brought his lube coated hand to his entrance.

“I’m putting one finger in,” he exclaimed, his voice sounding as careless as ever, but when Koujaku looked at him, he noticed that his features were a bit sharper than usual.

“Yeah,” Koujaku confirmed that he was ready, and then Noiz slowly started pushing one finger in, his brow slightly furrowed in concentration.

He felt the familiar burn of the finger stretching him from the inside, but before he could tense his body at the intrusion, Aoba placed his mouth on his cock again. He gave it a long suck, effectively distracting him from the pain and making him let out a strained moan instead. Encouraged by his reaction, Noiz took this chance to start moving his finger deeper. 

After a minute, Koujaku completely got used to one finger. He noticed that Noiz was staring calmly up at him, questioning wordlessly whether he should go further with his gaze, and Koujaku gave him a curt nod, feeling that he was ready for more.

Just as Noiz started to add in a second finger, Aoba quickened his sucking pace, hand gripping on his cock even tighter. He moved his head up and down his shaft, tongue swirling around the head skillfully, leaving Koujaku with a confusing combination of pain and pleasure once again. Noiz chose that moment to cup his balls in his other hand, and he felt multiple sensations overwhelming his senses, managing to lessen what little discomfort he felt even further.

“Aoba, Noiz… ah!” he started, but then, Noiz’s fingers managed to hit that spot inside him which made him see white every time. Realizing this, Noiz smiled up at him, gaze rapidly losing its concerned light and changing to that amused, predatory glint again.

“I hit the spot, huh?” he teased, pressing his fingers into him even deeper, and Koujaku couldn’t stop his hips from pushing back against them. Pleased with his reaction, Noiz hummed and quickened his pace, and that was when Koujaku realized just how close he was. He slid his eyes shut, stopped restricting himself and started meeting Noiz’s thrusts in earnest.

Just when he felt dangerously close to coming, Noiz pulled his fingers out of him, and Aoba removed his mouth from his cock with a loud pop, albeit still stroking his shaft lazily. 

He sent them both a confused and frustrated gaze, but Noiz just smirked and said, 

“Not so fast, old man.”

Koujaku watched with a frown as Noiz reached for the lube again, squeezing even more liquid onto his hand than before. Then, he brought his fingers to Koujaku’s entrance once more, and Koujaku realized with a slight alarm that he was attempting to push in not one, not two, but _three_ fingers at once.

He winced slightly as the pressure of Noiz’s fingers against his hole became slightly more difficult to bear than before, but since Noiz was extremely careful with his advances, all it took for him to get used to it were a few experimental thrusts. He was loosening up more and more with every new push of Noiz’s fingers, and the tight, slightly uncomfortable pressure transformed into intense, pleasant feeling as Noiz repeatedly hit the sensitive spot inside him. 

Just as he wanted to tell him that it was more than enough, he felt Noiz slow his rhythm.

“I think he’s still not stretched enough. What do you think, Aoba?” Noiz said, his tone of voice awfully smug as he continued to press his fingers into Koujaku agonizingly slowly. Koujaku looked at Aoba just in time to see him produce what was probably the slyest smirk he had ever seen on his face as he stared back at Koujaku, palming his cock.

“Hmm, I agree. We have to thoroughly prepare him for what’s to come after all.” His tone of voice sounded awfully similar to Noiz’s as he said this, and Koujaku felt both annoyed and turned on as hell upon hearing it.

“Oi, Aoba… you too?” Koujaku protested. He knew what they were saying was reasonable enough, but still, if Noiz continued stretching him further, there was no way that he was gonna be able to hold out for much longer. Seeing his struggle, Aoba lowered his head slightly and placed a firm kiss against his hip.

“Don’t worry. We’ve got plenty of time,” he said gently, suddenly starting to kiss his way up Koujaku’s torso, hand still gripping his shaft.

“That’s not the poi-ah!” His sentence died out on his mouth as Noiz chose that moment to slide a fourth finger inside, and Koujaku was both slightly amazed and horrified at how easily it slipped into him. 

At the same time, Aoba brought his mouth to his nipple and started licking it, and Koujaku felt his cock jump against his hand. Aoba kept the pace of his pumps steady, being careful not to send him over the edge. 

“Hmm, good,” Noiz muttered, “but how about…” he left the sentence unfinished, and Koujaku couldn’t believe his eyes as he watched Noiz starting to push a _fifth_ finger inside him.

“Brat, are you seriously- aaah!” he moaned as he felt his flesh stretching even further than before. 

“You’re doing great, Koujaku,” Aoba encouraged him softly, giving his nipple a small bite before swiping it with his tongue. As Noiz’s fingers settled deep inside him, hitting his prostate even more precisely than before, Koujaku finally decided to let go of any rational thoughts he had left and cried out, moving his hips eagerly against Noiz’s hand. 

Suddenly, Noiz quickened the pace of his thrusts considerably, humming in satisfaction as he aimed to match Koujaku’s rhythm.

“Mmm. It feels good when I fuck you with all my fingers like this, doesn’t it?” Noiz purred at him, his voice low and husky as he continued to hit his sensitive spot mercilessly, and Koujaku could only moan loudly in reaction.

Koujaku was so close to completion, practically feeling his orgasm ready to hit any second. But then, there was a pressure against his entrance that was harder than ever, and his eyes widened in shock as he watched Noiz attempting to push _his entire hand_ into him.

“N-Noiz, oi, there’s no way that I can-ngh!” There was a sudden feeling of sharp pain as half of Noiz’s hand managed to slip inside, stretching his ass impossibly wide slowly but surely, and he gritted his teeth as this strange, unpleasant feeling overtook his senses. He let out a strained groan as he felt Noiz bend his fingers inside him, and with terror, he realized that he was curling his hand into a fist. 

For a second, he almost felt like he was going to break in half, but then, Noiz smirked and slowly pushed his fist forward, and he practically jumped as he felt him hit his sensitive bundle of nerves dead on. Aoba suddenly squeezed his cock hard, quickening his strokes, and all the pain of the pressure transformed into fierce, blinding pleasure instead. Noiz saw a change in his demeanor and smiled, his thrusts becoming faster. 

“Ah, look old man, my whole hand is inside you,” Noiz breathed, looking as amazed as he sounded as he repeatedly pounded into Koujaku with his fist. Finally, Noiz’s words in combination with both his and Aoba’s actions became way too much for Koujaku. 

“Ahh, I can’t, I’m gonna-!” he screamed, pushing his hips against Noiz’s hand, and as Aoba chose that exact moment to start pumping him as quickly as Noiz was entering him, he finally lost it. His whole body trembled as he came violently all over Aoba’s hand, and both Aoba and Noiz moaned encouragingly while he rode his orgasm. 

After a few blissful moments, he finally felt his orgasm subside, and then carefully, Noiz started pulling his hand out of him, sending him an impressed look as he reached for the tissue to wipe his hand. Aoba let go of his cock as well, attempting to take a tissue himself to wipe his hand that was stained with Koujaku’s semen. Before he could do it however, Noiz grabbed his hand and put it in his mouth, lapping at the semen on his fingers with his tongue. Both Koujaku and Aoba cringed at his actions.

“Urgh, Noiz, do you have to do that every single time?” Aoba grumbled.

“I don’t really see a problem with it,” Noiz said with a flat tone as he finished cleaning up Aoba’s hand.

“How can you not see a problem with it? It’s dirty!” Koujaku said, wincing at the sore sensation as he brought his legs a bit closer together. But even so, now that Noiz had removed his hand from inside him, he was left with a strange feeling that he could only describe as… being empty.

Noiz only gave a brief kiss to Aoba’s knuckles, before saying,

“I don’t see anything coming from you two as dirty.”

Koujaku could voice at least a few things that he found wrong when it came to that statement. But something about the way Noiz looked at them both then, and the passionate way with which he said those words made him change his mind. 

 

A few minutes passed with Koujaku sitting on the bed and recovering from his intense orgasm, while Noiz and Aoba sat on both of his sides. Aoba was pressed against his left side, looking worriedly at him and slowly rubbing his shoulder in circles. On his right was Noiz, staying silent, not looking at him directly but showing his concern with keeping his body briefly pressed against him. It may not have looked very intimate to someone else, but Koujaku knew that this kind of contact coming from Noiz spoke volumes about how he felt. 

“Koujaku,” Aoba’s voice was serious and quieter than usual as he spoke, “are you still sure that you want to continue?”

Koujaku sent a glance to Noiz, expecting to hear some sort of teasing, but it never came. Instead, he was met with a serious stare, bright green eyes half-lidded as he too waited for Koujaku’s answer. Seeing that even the brat worried so much that he couldn’t make any of his usual mocking remarks, he lifted the corners of his lips into a smle.

Quickly turning to look at Aoba, Koujaku replied,

“Don’t worry. I told you both that I want to do this. Besides,” he gave him his most confident grin, ”I won’t break that easily.”

Despite his sincere response, Aoba still looked a little skeptical as he proceeded to trace his fingers along his arm. But it seemed like his words were more than enough for Noiz who shifted on his right side, pulling him slightly towards him and pressing his face into Koujaku’s nape, letting out a small, satisfied purr. Koujaku shuddered as the vibration of it went straight through his sensitive skin.

“Hmm, you heard him, Aoba. Old man is ready,” he murmured, giving his nape a little peck, and Koujaku swore he could almost hear a hint of pride mixed with arousal in his voice.

Koujaku snorted.

“Heh, you little shit. You can’t wait to fuck me just so you can feel like you have an upper hand over me, huh?” he said, turning his head slightly to look at him, sending him a playful smirk. Their bickering usually annoyed him, but now it did a great job of distracting his thoughts. 

Noiz’s reaction was instant, and Koujaku yelped as he placed his hands around his waist and lifted him up with ease, shifting their bodies to the side and making Koujaku land into his lap. He felt chills run all over his body as Noiz’s completely hard cock touched his inner thigh.

“That too, but… that confident attitude of yours,” he was whispering in his ear now, lightly biting at it before continuing, “it turns me on _so much_ ,” he growled lowly in his ear, grinding against him from behind to emphasize his point and making Koujaku’s whole body quiver with want. He couldn’t help but moan in reaction despite himself, and as he looked at Aoba, he saw that Noiz’s words affected him as much, if not more than him. His mouth was slightly parted as he stared at them, cheeks flushed as he coated his cock with lube. Then he moved his body until he was directly in front of them, his eyes completely clouded with desire as he shyly climbed on top of Koujaku. 

Seeing Aoba get that aroused was what made his cock twitch to life, and he gasped as he felt Aoba’s wet, completely hard cock press against his. He could feel Noiz laugh into his ear as he observed Aoba’s actions, his dick still grinding against his ass.

“And then,” Noiz continued, ”when that prideful front finally starts crumbling and you show us just how much you love it… that’s my favorite part. When you, the older one, falls apart in our arms, ” he finished passionately. Then, Koujaku slowly felt him move his hand and take the bottle that Aoba abandoned on the side of the bed, rubbing his cock with a considerable amount of lube before putting the bottle aside. Thanks to its slickness, his cock easily slipped in between Koujaku’s ass cheeks.

Suddenly, Aoba moved forward and hungrily latched his lips onto Koujaku’s, tongue diving into his mouth deeper than ever before. Lifting his hands, Koujaku cupped either sides of Aoba’s face, eagerly returning his kiss. His cock was now completely hard once again as Aoba grinded himself against it. Aoba’s actions were still gentler in comparison to Noiz’s, but he was way past holding back, his movements desperate and uneven as he rubbed their dicks together. 

When they parted for air, Aoba sent him a heated, but questioning glance.

“… okay?”

Placing his arms around Aoba’s neck, Koujaku nodded.

That was when Koujaku saw Aoba look behind him, sending Noiz a sign with his eyes, and then Noiz was lifting his hips slightly, his cock ending up directly underneath Koujaku’s hole. Breathing heavily, he placed his hands onto Koujaku’s hips as he pushed his cock forward, and thanks to their thorough preparation earlier, he had managed to slip inside him relatively fast. He was still fairly careful, and Koujaku barely felt any discomfort as Noiz started to slowly enter him deeper. 

“… okay, old man?” Noiz panted into his ear shakily once he was completely in, and Koujaku shuddered as he heard insane amount of lust in his husky voice.

“… I’m fine,” he said, cringing as he heard vulnerability in his tone. He felt Noiz press a small kiss on the back of his neck, and then he was pushing his hips forward carefully, making Koujaku gasp. After a few small thrusts, Koujaku started to adjust to the feeling of Noiz being inside him. He glanced at Aoba in time to see him stare at the way Noiz entered Koujaku, nervously licking his lips. 

“N-Noiz,” Aoba said with a small, needy voice, glancing between Noiz and Koujaku, and Koujaku felt overwhelming warmth spread through his chest as he saw the way Aoba desperately stared at him.

“… should be fine now,” Noiz said with a strained voice, stopping his movements completely and hands spreading Koujaku’s legs wider apart so Aoba could have better access. Aoba sent him one unsure look, but Koujaku just smiled at him before saying,

“Come join us, Aoba.”

A small gasp escaped Aoba’s lips, but then he was leaning forward with his whole body, cock briefly coming into contact with the place where Koujaku and Noiz’s bodies were joined. Koujaku wrapped one arm around Aoba’s neck for better support while holding onto Noiz’s arm with the other, and then he clenched his teeth as he felt Aoba slowly attempting to enter him. As soon as he saw his reaction, Aoba stopped, a look on alarm on his face, but Koujaku only leaned forward and captured his lips into a searing kiss.

“Aoba, it’s fine. _Please_ ,” he whispered against his lips. These words seemed to do the trick, because Aoba finally started pushing into him in earnest.

After a few very uncomfortable moments, Aoba was buried halfway inside him, and Koujaku felt so full, like he would easily break in half if one of them started moving now. He dug his nails into Noiz's shoulders hard, making Noiz hiss in a breath. 

“Ngh! Koujaku,” Aoba grunt out, sounding as if he was the one in pain. Then, Koujaku saw him send a glare in Noiz’s direction.

“Dammit Noiz, those piercings of yours-!” Aoba complained, and despite his own agony, Koujaku couldn’t help but let out a half-pained, half-amused laugh. He heard Noiz chuckle behind him.

“Heh… you’re gonna love them in a minute,” Noiz managed to breathe out.

“Are you… alright?” Aoba asked worriedly, and Koujaku took a few slow, deep breaths before deciding to reply.

“… fine. M-move.”

Then, Koujaku felt Aoba move forward agonizingly slowly, and he bit his bottom lip so hard that he almost managed to draw blood. Aoba pushed further into him, making him loosen more with each passing second while Noiz stayed still, until he was finally buried to the hilt inside him. A few seconds passed with both of them staying completely motionless, and then he felt them move at the same time. Immediately, two very different sensations clashed inside Koujaku, making him let out a confused sound. He could hear their heavy panting as they both clung to him, and Koujaku didn’t even have to look at them to know that they were both pretty close.

As Noiz and Aoba proceeded to move inside him carefully, Koujaku endured uncomfortable sensation of being impossibly stretched. He dug his nails into Noiz’s arm so deeply that he was sure that he managed to pierce the skin. But as always, Noiz didn’t mind the pain. He just let out a light, shaky laugh against his ear, and then he snapped his hips forward sharply, the movement suddenly sending something akin to electric shock deep inside him.

“… you felt that?” Noiz whispered into his ear, repeating the same movement again, and before Koujaku could even voice any coherent reply, Aoba started doing the same thing, his breaths coming in short pants as he placed his head on Koujaku’s shoulder. Now he could feel both of them hit that same place inside him at different intervals. As soon as Noiz started moving his hips back Aoba would push forward, and Koujaku’s senses overloaded from constant stimulation of his most sensitive spot. 

His painful whimpers soon transformed into full blown moans of pleasure, and Noiz and Aoba took this as a sign to move even faster. Koujaku felt his cock strain harder with each new hit against his prostate, and he was surprised to realize how close he was to another orgasm. 

“Heh, amazing… you’re sucking us both in so hard,” Noiz said, groaning with pleasure as he impaled himself into him faster.

Sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room, mixing with sounds of their moans. Koujaku gazed into Aoba’s face only to see him looking like he was in a complete trance, his eyes closed as he slammed into Koujaku. Then, he slowly opened his eyes, sending him a look of so much love and tenderness that Koujaku felt like he was gonna melt at any moment. Seeing Aoba make an expression like that because of _him_ was one of the most satisfying feelings in the world. 

Sending him a smile, Aoba lifted his hands from his hips in order to cup his chin, bringing their foreheads together.

“Koujaku… do you feel us? We’re both… so deep inside you,” Aoba murmured sweetly against his lips, and as he moaned in reaction to his words, Koujaku heard Noiz’s gasp behind him. He felt him lean forward, and then he was met with a sight of his two lovers kissing in front of his eyes once again, whimpering against each other’s lips as they both pounded into Koujaku with abandon. 

He finally let go and started pressing back against both of them, feeling them both inside him deeper than ever. As soon as Noiz and Aoba separated, they pulled him towards them, Aoba placing kisses all over Koujaku’s face as Noiz showered his neck with small, passionate licks and bites.

“Aah! I’m gonna!” he screamed, feeling his orgasm quickly approaching. Noiz’s hand moved in between his and Aoba’s bodies and wrapped around his cock, making him cry out even louder.

“Come with us, Koujaku,” Noiz growled against his ear, and hearing his own name fall from Noiz’s lips was what finally sent him over the edge. 

“Aoba, Noiz, I… lov-aaah!” He didn’t manage to finish his sentence because in the next moment, second orgasm of that evening hit him hard, making him clench against them as he spilled his semen into Noiz’s hand. 

As he slowly recovered from his powerful orgasm, he could faintly register both Aoba and Noiz come inside him seconds later almost at the same time, moaning loudly and trembling as they poured their release into him.

He felt tears of relief spill down his cheeks, but before he could even start to feel embarrassed about it, Noiz turned his head towards him with his hand and gently swiped them with the tip of his tongue. Sighing, Aoba moved his head forward and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

“We love you too, Koujaku,” Aoba whispered against his temple, and Noiz only squeezed him harder, tucking his head in between his neck and shoulder, his actions making his feelings clearer than any of his words could.

 

A few minutes later, Koujaku lay on the bed, feeling sorer than ever in his life as both Noiz and Aoba cleaned him up with tissues. He felt like he reached his body limits completely, and he could barely keep his eyes open, but as he watched his lovers lovingly take care of his body, he honestly couldn’t regret a thing.

When they finished cleaning him up, they both lay down next to him, and Koujaku let out a grateful sigh when he felt Aoba pull covers over them.

“Are you alright?” he heard Aoba ask, and he murmured a grunt that he hoped sounded as a ‘yes’.

“Don’t worry Aoba, old man clearly loved it so much he can’t even speak,” he heard Noiz’s teasing tone come from his right side.

"Mgh… shut up, you stupid brat,” he managed to mumble in retort, before he closed his eyes, sleep slowly overtaking him. As he heard them chuckle in reaction to his words, both pressing their bodies against him, Koujaku couldn’t help but realize just how loved he was at that moment. 

With that final thought, he allowed himself to fall into a peaceful slumber, feeling more secure than ever with two people he cared about the most in this world at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Koujaku DP –shot-


End file.
